Sinisterly Handsome
by Dark Eyez
Summary: She was lured by this character and his soft, yet deep voice as though he was speaking in poetry...Indeed, he was sinisterly handsome. sorry about short updates, i am really busy. I hope you guys are really patient.
1. Unfinished Business

Sinisterly Handsome

He was one of those men with the handsome Irish look, the arctic blue eyes and soft brown hair. A very, unforgettable look that can sometimes send chills down your spine. The look that Lisa Reisert fell for. She was lured by this character and his soft, yet deep voice as though he was speaking in poetry. Although she never noticed that frightful glint in his eyes. Indeed, he was sinisterly hadsome.

He deserved to die in the end, for what he had planned. His evil plan to destroy the rich Keefe family, for their money, of course. And Lisa was the right path to getting there.  
However, he was now lying on the floor, two bullets penetrated in his system, killing him slowly. Lisa fell into the welcoming arms of her father, Joe Reisert, as he dropped the shot gun on the wooden floor.

"You win...", the psychotic killer rasped as he felt fate coming towards him. Those two simple words were his last words to be heard and his name will never appear again on the face of the earth. To both Reisert and Keefe.

Chapter One Bay Breeze

Lisa Reisert picked up the ringing phone at the study area hall, the same one she used to call the police. Just as she answered it, memories rushed through her head, her hockey stick against the knife. She grew silent for a moment wondering who was on the other line.

"Lisa? Are you there?" a familiar voice asked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Cynthia," Lisa said, getting off her train of thought, "I just woke up and I am very cranky. I didn't want to yell at you."

"I understand. Are you scheduled for today?" Lisa's friend asked.

Lisa searched for her schedule on the desk in the five star hotel, Lux Atlantic Resort folder. She skimmed through the papers and found her name under that day, "Yes, starting at eight in the evening until one in the morning." she replied and closed the folder.

"Alright. So do you want to hang out or something?" I'm not on until tomorrow evening." offered Lisa's good assistant.

Lisa shrugged as she stumbled into the washroom. The morning sunlight was seeping through the glossy windows, "Why not. Meet me at the Coffee Lounge before eleven, okay? You know, the one beside Lux Atlantic."

"A girl's morning out before eleven. Got it, alright. See you there, bye." and with that, Cynthia hung up.

"And how about you two ladies? What would you fancy?" a tall, scrawny waiter asked as he stopped by their table.

Cynthia smiled at him with bright eyes and a blushing complexion, "Hello, sir, I would like to order a small lattê (not good with accents) and my friend here, she would like a Bay-"

Before her friend made an order, Lisa cut her off, "Um, no, I will have a small cup of coffee, milk and sugar. Thanks."

The waiter scurried away and Cynthia gave Lisa a strange look, "But I thought you like the Bay Breeze?" she gasped.

"Well, not really, no. That was a year ago. Now I've changed a lot." smiled Lisa.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, um...cheap gum you gave me, tasted horrid." Lisa mutted dropping her head on the table.

_She had no clue whatsoever who this man was or what he wanted. All she wanted was for him to let go of her auburn locks that had been done earlier. She was just on her way to work at a five star hotel resort, when suddenly she was pulled into a dark alleyway. She couldn't scream or move because this man was so strong that he could have broken her rib cage when he wanted to.  
"Your name is Cynthia Mays, yes?" a deep and harsh voice hissed in her ear.  
Cynthia gave a small nod, which was all she could manage.  
"In any way, can you do me a favour, Miss May?" he asked, still no change in tone. He loosened his grip around her mouth so she can speak in a tiny voice.  
"Okay, sir, just don't kill me!" whined Cynthia.  
The man chuckled, "Why would I do such harm on a fragile being like you?" then in a much more stronger voice, he growled, "I have a friend name Lisa Reisert and she had dumped me long ago. It killed me from the inside out. We still have to talk. Be a really good girl and invite her to some drinks tomorrow morning and I won't have to kill you."  
Cynthia tried pushing him away, but he just wrapped his fingers around her throat making it harder to breathe.  
"Don't think I'm alone on this, Mays. I actually have a whole army of assasins waiting on my command with one simple phone call." the man grunted, "are you up to the favour?"  
Cynthia nodded once again.  
"Good. I'll be watching you at the Coffee Lounge before eleven. And as for tonight, you'll be sleeping at a rotted down hotel, with all my gaurds around it. You have no phonelines to call the police, and I will discard you of yur cell phone. I'll see you tomorrow, Cynthia Mays. Nice doing buisiness with you." with that, the man let go of her and simply walked away._

It all came back to her on what she had to do. While Lisa was still almost unconcious, she helped her up and dragged her to the parking lot. It was a sunny day, but there was darkness lurking around. She found those cold eyes, just behind some fences, and gave him a signal. Cynthia layed Lisa down on the warm pavement, as the man came towards her.

"You're really easy to handle, Miss Mays." he bent down and lifted Lisa's chin up so he could stare into her closed eyes.

"Hello Lisa. Did you miss me?" he whispered.

Lisa tried budging her eyes open, but she couldn't there was a drug running through her veins, but she made out the face in only a bit of his features. It was him.

"Jack..." she gasped in shock. Lisa snapped out of her unconsiousness so suddenly and crawled away from him, "It's Jack! JACK RIPPNER! But...how?" she turned to find her friend Cynthia, the look on her face in guilt and sorrow.

"Nice to meet again, Lesse."

"How did you survive?"

"Oh, I have my ways. As for now, I have some unfinished business, that I want to complete."


	2. Running with Nightmares

Men in black tuxedos rushed toward the three figures, two grabbing Cynthia as she desperatly called and tugged. However, she could not succeed in any way, being gagged with a freshly, laundry washed towel. Lisa was dragged away, and tied up, too, with Jack still looking at her with an expression that was somewhat pitiful and ruthless. He never knew anything about feelings, which was nothing but man made features, to him.

"What's wrong, Leese? Afraid of me?" he asked, following his henchmen, as they threw her in the back of a rusted old van. And Cynthia in a separate one. Lisa shot her kidnapper a sharp glare, wishing it was really that sharp, so it killed Rippner.

"If you're not, you should be. Because now, everyone you love and know are going to die...one...by...one." he let the sentence hang, making Lisa scream through the towel that was wrapped around her mouth.

Cynthia's van drove off into the highway, but Jack's van stayed until he had a word with his captive.

Lisa sat up, only to be knocked on the head by one of Jack's assosiates.

"Listen to me, Lisa. You almost killed me that certain day. Luckily, I was in a coma for five weeks, suffering from two stab wounds and two bullets, right through my upper body. And I still have the scars to prove it all. All the people who cared for me had to perish, for they knew what had happened." he whispered in Lisa's ear, the warmth of his breath, sending gooseskin crawling all over Lisa.

"Back to what I was going to introduce. Ah, yes, the catch now is revenge. Nothing else but bittersweet revenge. You do know how it feels to be teased and locked in your room throughout childhood for apparant reasons, yes?" he asked.

Heavy with contempt, Lisa bit the towel, remembering her first three heartbreaks, and how everybody thought she was trying so hard to be different. Time and time again, she thought of suicide, but then again, what was the use of that? And the time when her parents devourced, it was one of the worst days in her life. She clearly remembered the Big Fight and the Day of Screams and Fallen Dreams. She always wanted the answer to what happened.

She was shaken out of thought when the back door was slammed shut on her, and the light was gone, except from the tiny window behind her that lead to her kidnappers.

"I guess you know how it feels?" Jack's voice came from the passenger seat.

Fresh cold tears ran down her pale skin, leaving trails of a darker colour. Where was this going to go and how was she going to stop it? She closed her eyes for a moment so she could plan her own devious plan against Jack the Ripper.

It seemed like the road trip took forever. Lisa fell asleep, crying, but she had to pull herself together. She would find a way, like how she found a way out of the Red Eye incident.

After the very long trip, the van slowed to a halt, and the light blinded Lisa's sleep as she heard the back door slide open, and somebody grabbed her from her ankles. She shot her eyes open, to find Jack, shutting the van door to a lock. Where were they? There was a forest throughout the surrounding, so as soon as you look up, you could only see some of the sunlight, throughout all of the green darkness. Jack caught up, smiling at Lisa, with evil eyes that returned in her nightmares.

"Don't worry about Cynthia, Leese. She's fine...in the basement. I'll let you talk to her after we have settled." Jack said, in a calm voice, like how he used to sound like before his windpipes got damaged. Now he just sounded too harsh and more of a villian.

"Sir, shall I untie her?" the assasin that held Lisa over his shoulder asked.

"No, Daniel. Not just yet. Let her sit down on a chair and make her a cup of coffee to calm down. Remove the towel so she cantalk to me." ordered Jack.

They entered an unlit house, with furniture in a perfect lining, hardly no mess, and just more cold silence. Jack walked to his dining room, and returned with a chair.

"Take a seat, Leese." he smiled.

Daniel the assosiate sat Lisa down in a comfortable position and untied the towel that gagged her. Immediatly, she screamed in a strong voice, "You bastard! What is your problem! You are not getting away with this again! You failed once, and so I will make you fail again, Jack!"

Jack gritted his teeth, but calmed down. He grabbed her cold chin, with warm hands and growled, "You think? I have planned on what I am going to do since your old papa shot me. I never give up, and it would not start."

"Shut up...shut up..." groaned Lisa, trying to fight back the tears.

"Go ahead, moan, and groan, or yell, or whatever you want to do...but you'll never stop me. And another thing...try to escape, one person dies, and that is Cynthia. Although, she was a very good girl. Actually, I think it should be your father again. He was the one who knowcked me off my feet with that shotgun." he let go of Lisa's chin and sat down on a couch beside the chair.

"Daniel, get to the coffee. Time is just like money, you know." grunted Jack.

"Yes, sir." Daniel looked like a puppy that had been whacked by newspapers too many times, by his careless owner. He scrambled his way to the kitchen, afraid that his master might have a shotgun in his dark coat, and shoot him in the back of his head. He wasn't really much of a lousy shot, after all.

"Look, I am so sorry about your childhood, really. But I don't understand how revenge will do you any good." Lisa said in a soft voice, covered in sympathy.

"That is what they call a psychotic killers, overdriven by childhood nightmares. Revenge would be the only thing in our minds."

Lisa sighed, "There must be at least one thing in your life that makes you happy. Is there any?" Lisa asked.

"I had a sister,her name is Jessica, she left me when I was ten, and she was eight. I could not find her, which foster home, or where she lived now a days. That day was the worse, but she made my days extremely happy. She never called me Jack or Jackson. She only called me Jay Jay. Which I truly despise, because of the cuteness. However, it was much better than Jack." he explained.

"That's nice of her. I guess you really loved her for that, and how she understood your feelings."

Jack propped his chin upon his palm, somewhat unmoved by his thoughts and actions.

"But please, Jackson, don't hurt anyone I love. Will you change your mind?"

Jack gave her a look, "Are you mad? I don't fall for such nonsense. Once a killer, always a killer."

He pulled out a small pill container, containing one red pill, "Here. I want you to take this, for a reason. I don't want you to get in my way while I slaughter."

Eyes wide in fear, Lisa turned her head away, when Jack triend to force the pill in her mouth, "No! You really think I would fall asleep in your destruction?"

"Take the pill." Jack taunted, he reached for his small pocket knife, and traced the scar that displayed toward her chest. He wanted to make it bleed for a while, but then Lisa hesitantly opened her mouth. She didn't want to experience that moment all over again.

"You're a really good girl, Leese. I might not have to kill you or Cynthia." smiled Jack.

Lisa closed her eyes, and drifted through the maze in her mind. It was dizzying, and it throbbed her head, but not so long after, she fell into nothing but dark bliss.

It was hard to imagine that Jack actually got away with this like how he planned.


	3. Started Again

Lisa did wake up eventually that night, still sitting on the wooden chair in the middle of Jack's living room. Jack hasn't returned since the afternoon, and Lisa was getting really worried. Not on where he was, but what he was doing. The light was switched on now, though, probably by Daniel.

Lisa's focused turned on to the front oak door beside a coat hanger, the door knob turning clockwise. She held her breath, wondering if it was police, but she let it out in disappointment as Jack walked in, twirling his car keys on his finger.

"You killed someone, didn't you?" Lisa spat the words out carefully.

Jack took no noticed on her expression, "Lisa...if I killed someone, I would tell you who it is going to be, why, and when I'm going to kill." he smiled and dropping his keys on a nearby desk contaning folders and papers of such important documents.

"So did you?" Lisa fought, trying to get the answer out of his mouth.

"No, I didn't. And if you keep on asking me that, I will kill someone and that would be Cynthia." said Jack. He approched the couch and propped himself on it.

It shot Lisa then, where was Cynthia, and how was she suppose to know if she is hurt or not.

"Jack, can I talk to Cynthia?" she asked him.

Jack grinned a sinister grin that scared everything out of Lisa, "Alright, sweety. I'll take you to Cynthia." he stood up, grabbed Lisa's ankles, and began dragging her across the room. During the trip, Lisa recieved rug burn, down her elbows.

"Can you at least make it confortable? You're literally burning me." Lisa complained.

"Okay then. Less burn more pain." Jack dropped her ankles, and reached for Lisa's auburn hair from the scalp and dragged her down a hallway, leaving her to scream. He didn't care about her pain, because he had no feelings or sympathy of some kind. His heart was made of stone, and had shruken down to a size of an ant.

"Here, Cynthia, you both can stay down here, where I usually sleep. Makes it more easier for me to keep an eye on you two." laughed Jack. He flung Lisa down the stairs, letting go of her hair as she stumbled down, hitting her head about once or twice before she reached the carpeted flooring.

"Lisa!" she heard a familiar and friendly voice gasp. Lisa looked up and found Cynthia still tied up, sitting on a chair just like how Lisa sat earlier.

Lisa shook her head and struggled to sit up properly, "Cynthia...oh god. Are you hurt?"

"No, not at all." replied her friend.

Lisa sat up by getting support off the walls. Jack's shadow still lingered from atop of the stairs.

"I'll see you girls in a bit after I get some dinner. Maybe I'll bring down some, when I am finished." his voice echoed throughout the lit up lower bedroom.

There were no windows, no television, no closets, there was only a bed near the end of the room. It was almost haunting how there was one furniture and two tied up people, just clinging onto their dear life.

"We have to get out of here." Cynthia broke the silence.

"Yes, I know we have to. But how?"

"The time he sleeps..."

"I have a feeling he could hear us. With a mind of evil plots, and clever ideas, we can never get out." Lisa sighed.

The door creaked open once again. It was Jack.

"True." his voice ringed. Jack's shadow drifted down the stairs, and he stood to face Cynthia and Lisa.

"Of course, if you want to get out, you get through me. In many cases, that is not going to happen." he continued.

There was a sudden silence between the three figures. Nobody would dare to break it because it seemed like the calm before the storm. Behind Jack's eyes there seemed to be a weak spot eventually. Jack Rippner smiled, and folded his arms across his chest.

"Would you like a tour of my weapon room? I'll show you what I use to kill my victims." offered Jack. He turned to Cynthia and began to untie her from the rope.

She stood up and rubbed her arms as though they were a new feature on her.

"What about me?" Lisa piped in, "Aren't I the most important one?"

Jack smiled at her, "And the most fiesty one, too I may add."

"Cynthia! RUN!" she screamed.

Immediatly, Cynthia dashed from the stairs, Jack tried to grasp her leg, but he failed. She continued until Cynthia escaped the bedroom, panicking. She looked both ways for the front door and ran out to the woods. The van parked on the gravel was no use, as she looked into the window of the drivers seat. There wer no keys left inside to start the car.

"Damn..." she whispered. Cynthia ran through the woods, not caring where this would end, just as longs as she got away from the house and Jack.

Jack glared at Lisa, "You are not going to screw this up again."

"Actually, I HAVE started this again."

sorry for the short chapter!


End file.
